Trade Up Or Die
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Three new mechs join Earth to help out when Optimus Prime goes missing. Eric finds himself pulled into a world of half truths and greed. How far will he be willing to go to get what he wants fixed? even kill a child? Wheeljack, Drift and Blurr join Earth.
1. Chapter 1

She tapped her pink boots on the stairs as she zipped them up the sides. She was about to do the most dangouses thing ever. Get in a car that just happened to be an alien robot. But she knew that Drift would never hurt her and she believed in his rebirth. She put her hood up and looked out for him. Drift was no fan of parking tickets and he got his fair share from time to time.

Drift: you sure about this? With Optimus prime gone, we could be walking into a trap  
>Alice: whats the odds he realizes his shiney blue sports car is like you? Why did Blurr pick that couple?<br>Drift: he thought it was odd that the man kept such a weird love of alien races..I told him "Star wars" was a movie but nope…went right over Blurr's head  
>Alice: poor mech…<p>Drift laughed and shut the door as Alice put on the seat belt. This was right and he knew it as well. Both had been thrown aside and now together they would fight against the darkness. If only it was so simple. Drift wished he had realized the task ahead of him and he wished he could have spared Alice's innocence.<p>

* * *

><p>He just blinked then looked at the car to the girl on his front step back to the car and then back to her. This just had to be a teen prank. This was what he got for over sleeping and missing work. This was insane. His brand new car…an alien?<p>

Drift could tell this was not working so he transformed into a robot. Blurr took the hint and did the same. The man wanted to faint, he wanted to react normally but it failed him. His brain just threw a party inside and he wanted to hug the blue mech.

Blurr: I think his brain stalled  
>Drift: I hope not…<br>Alice: lets just hope he doesn't call the cops..or worse..the army  
>Blurr: why did I get the man and you got the angel?<br>Drift: star wars  
>Blurr: okay okay…I get it…he thinks he is a jedI<br>Drift: a what?  
>Alice: poor mechs…a jedI is someone who defends the universes from the evil sliths<br>Drift: um..whatever you say, kiddo

Eric just shut his door and walked over to them. Real aliens in his drive way. Real aliens he could touch and see, that weren't toys or on his tv screen. He just about died and went to heaven.

Eric: so…if you both are aliens..what that make her?  
>Drift: a victim of war<br>Blurr: Drift can't be sunshine..what he really means is, since Alice saw him, the Decepticons might go after her. For some unknown reason, our planets history is inside her mind  
>Eric: and..where does this leave me?<br>Blurr: well..not sure…I thought maybe you were something due to the star wars stuff..but..you seem human enough  
>Eric: and..how old is she?<br>Alice: um…13?  
>Eric: and your parents don't notice you skipping school?<p>Alice flinched and buried her face into Drift's leg. She didn't want him to see the brave girl crying. Blurr felt bad for what she was given in life but understood Eric's questioning.<p>Eric: weird looking plane…  
>Drift: must be Starscream, he probably is wondering what took us so long<br>Blurr: he used to be evil..now..he is a confused mess but he brings brains to our team  
>Eric: must be nice to be able to fly…<p>Starscream landed beside them. He hadn't fully approved of Alice being with Drift all the time. Her age made people question what she was doing, but he knew they needed each other so he let it go. He figured as long as she didn't get hurt, it was harmless.<p>Starscream: Wheeljack just landed at base, you sure brining more humans into this mess is okay?  
>Blurr: with Optimus Prime gone…we don't have any choice<br>Starscream: I see..  
>Eric: a talking jet…this..is too cool<br>Starscream: yes..well…this is not a game, you stupid human, this is life and death!

Eric was taken aback by Starscream's reaction. Then it hit him, a little girl living with aliens because their war came to their planet. So…if they were here..what happened to their own world..?


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at the offer. It was wrong and it was cruel but a whisper in his mind told him he could do it. Just kill the angel and he would have his life back. He could make everyone pay for what they did and he wouldn't have to admit the sin. Just spill the angel's blood and he could live a stress-free life forever. He wondered just how he would handle the sin but the voice told him to forget the sin, just think on the reward. Just end the angel…just end the angel…

_When did it come to this? When did I become the very thing I rejected? When did I wear their sign and not Wheeljack's sign? And when did I become this..?_

* * *

><p>Knock Out was just that, a real Knockout Eric though as he stood safely in the base as the red mech beat on Bulkhead. He couldn't stop staring. Knock Out was doing dances around the Autobots. That alone wouldn't have hit Ratchet hard until he saw Orion Pax beside the car mech. Both of them, proudly beating and killing Autobots.<p>

Arcee wanted to cry, Ratchet wanted to punch something, Bulkhead had broken down and Bumblebee just stood in the wreck that was their family. This was what power did and it excited him to watch the aftermath. He felt so alive finally. He didn't even see the darkness that was leading him along.

Knock Out let them go back to base,but in pieces and broken spiritually. He had winked at Eric though the screen and drove off. What did the wink mean? Eric wounded.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been too easy and that was what had scared him. How could he do something like this that easily? Sure, the door was lock and she had fought back but this was too easy. He just ran his hands under the water. Could the very water he clung to, purify him again? That's silly, I was right..I was so right he thought to himself. He took off his soiled shirt and let the light hit his shoulder. A fresh carving was there. He traced the shape with his finger tips. The Decepticon Knock Out had done the mark, he was now one of them. He was a decepticon and he was free of human morals.

* * *

><p>Eric tried to listen to the history lesson Wheeljack was giving. But all he heard was " blah blah blah…" out of the tall mech's mouth. He looked at Bumblebee and Bulkhead, both needed major repairs after Knock Out beat them up. This was kinda sad…he mused to himself.<p>

He looked at the book he had just gotten from the store. He didn't notice it then, but he did now. A purple paper was in the pages. Who knew he loved Star Wars aside from the Autobots? He took the paper out and unfolded it.

" _you see what I can do and you see what they can do. Are you sure your on the right side? It's a small price but you can taste the power I have and even be free forever. So.. wars..will you take the leap with me? I hope so. Just kill the angel and you can taste what you never could even dream of!_

Knock Out "

Eric stared at the paper. His heart was racing. Alice was a child, but instead of thinking of her innocence's, he only though of how easy it would be. He slipped the paper into his pocket. He though back on his life and it scared him how badly he wanted it. He waited to it was night time. He slipped upstairs to where Alice was asleep. He slipped out the blade and went into her room.

Alice sat up and looked at him. She knew what was going to happen, he saw it in her too wide blue eyes. He couldn't will back the darkness and he didn't want to..not yet. He went after her and she fought back. Not even all the half cut marks ended her powers until he shoved the blade into her heart. She fell onto the floor and he took off.

Knock Out had a smile for him as he walked him over to Megatron. He then took him to the medical room. Eric eyed the tattoo machine and it made sense, after all, he wasn't metal. He watched Breakdown kiss Knock Out lovingly as he took his seat. Knock Out playfully shoved Breakdown then walked over to Eric.

He talked small talk with him as he carved the marks into his skin. He realized as the blade hit, what he had done. He had killed a child for power. He had ended a life for this. He was no better than the car mech beside him on the chair. He shut those thoughts away for another day. He would enjoy this and he wouldn't remember the girl ever again after this night.


End file.
